


Tired Birbs

by VastDelusion



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Also a Coffee Addict, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cereal, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Disney+, Fluff, Jason is tired of Tim not taking care of himself, M/M, Nothing that you guys didn't know already, Pet Names, Ratatouille (2007) - Freeform, Tim Drake is Overworked, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is a Workaholic, first contribution, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: In which Tim works himself too hard, and Jay just wants him to relax, for once in his life.Fluff and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Coffee - Relationship, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Tired Birbs

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. So this is my first JayTim fic. Thanks for reading!

Jason noticed a recent change in Tim's routine. First, it started out as a large crime surge in the Gotham area that went out of control. Bruce employed every employee in his reach--Jason, himself, included--to put a kibosh to it. While it had slowed down incredibly, most of the villains taking "prolonged" residencies in either Arkham or Blackgate (Jason expected it to last maybe a month or two until they found a way to break out again), Tim never fell back into the less busy schedule of normalcy.

Jason wasn't part of the "Family" anymore, but he knew how demanding the schedules were, and he knew it well enough to discern that Tim was taking the brunt of it. Long days, long nights, more coffee in his body than blood. Hell, if it hadn't found a way to replace his blood and flow through his veins, Jason would have been surprised. He was slightly alarmed by the amount of empty cans of Redbull that remained by Tim's desk, and the bags beneath his eyes probably held all the secrets of space. The last time he'd slept, Jason couldn't determine.

As Jason laid on the bed in Tim's apartment, he could see that Tim was trying his best not to fall asleep. Even while working cases, he couldn't stop being a model employee and a model child. Jason thought he'd grow out of it, back before when he hated the very idea of Tim standing in those boots and that domino mask--in _his_ place, damn it. But, even as the tension and the anger and the immoral, unwarranted attacking of a child dissipated and faded into memory, Jason saw he still held those values on a pedestal. On a very, very unhealthy pedestal.

And Jason thought he was the poster child of everything wrong with childhood superheroism.

It was almost 2 AM, and Tim continued to type quickly away at his keyboard, even as he laid beside Jason in his bed, sucking down coffee as if it was water. Jason could smell the robust smell of the coffee as Tim's life and vigor was slowly being sucked out of him.

Jason sighed and wrapped an arm around Tim's waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "What's up, Timbo?"

His response was delayed, slightly, due to his focus on the task at hand. "Working."

"I can see that. Do you think you need to take a break?"

"Gotham can't be saved if I keep taking breaks."

"When was the last time you _took_ a break?"

Tim paused to think before his fingers resumed their deft rhythm on his keyboard. His glasses slipped down his nose slightly, and Jason pushed them back up.

"Babybird. This is unhealthy."

"Mhm."

"What are you even doing?"

"Stuff."

Jason sighed and leaned against Tim's shoulder. Jason thought he looked delectable, wearing only a T-shirt with a UFO on it and a pair of Boxers that showed how pale he was, but he was tired, and he needed to take care of himself.

"Timmers. Come on. When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"Coffee and Redbull don't count."

"I had a couple of marshmallows."

"That still doesn't count."

Tim sighed and stopped.

"Come on. Take a break."

"I can't. You know I can't, Jay."

"You're barely running. If you were running on pure caffeine and adrenaline, the adrenaline went out a long time ago. You need to get some rest. You can't have one of Gotham's best running on an empty tank. It doesn't look good."

"I know, I know. It's just... I have a lot to get done before--"

"Just tell Bruce that you need to reduce your workload. It doesn't have to be by a lot. You're running yourself into the ground, here, Timmy."

Tim sighed and leaned into Jason's grip. "I can't."

"At least eat something and drink some water?" Jason pressed his nose into his boyfriend's shoulder and inhaled. "And maybe shower?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Tim's lips. "Okay. I think I can do that."

Tim gathered some clothes and disappeared into the master bathroom to take a shower. Jason thought to join his boyfriend in the shower, but he had other things to do while Tim was indisposed. He sneakily saved and closed out of all the super-important documents on Tim's computer. Fortunately, Tim didn't keep _everything_ so heavily encrypted, the paranoid weirdo. He signed into his Disney+ subscription instead--while he didn't like supporting the industry, some of the good times growing up in the streets involved Disney movies--and pulled up one of the movies he hadn't seen in a long time. Ah, nostalgia.

Tim stepped out of the bathroom sporting his new clothes and wet hair to see Jason messing around on his computer. He dashed over to the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he demanded, grabbing the laptop and trying to wrestle it out of Jason's grasp. Jason kept forgetting how strong Tim actually was, with his thin arms and tiny body. Droplets from Tim's hair leaked onto the bed and over his forearms, and Jason _really_ wished he showered with him.

"Disney+. Have you ever seen 'Ratatouille'?" Jason asked, managing to get his hands back on the laptop, even through Tim's multitude of dirty tricks. (Going for the crotch. Low blow.)

"No, but I need--"

"You can get back to work once you take a little time off. An hour and 51 minutes isn't too much to ask. If not asking for your health, then for your poor, deprived boyfriend that wants to spend some quality time with his Babybird?" Jason gave him his best attempt at puppy eyes. 

Tim almost audibly rolled his eyes and gave in to Jason's complaints, settling by his side.

"What's it about?"

Jason grinned wildly. "A rat wants to be a famous chef, so he teams up with this redhead guy who works at a fancy restaurant and can't cook at all."

Tim rolled his eyes again. "Okay. Put it on."

Jason smiled as Tim cutely snuggled into his side under the blanket, his hair still wet from the shower.

"You heathen," Jason admonished once he felt the cold, wet hair make contact with his bicep. "Don't you use a blowdryer?"

"I was under the impression I was getting back to work."

Jason shook his head playfully. He heard Tim's stomach growl and paused the movie. "One sec, stay here. If you get back to work, I'm just going to take it from you again."

"We agreed on movie night," he said defeatedly.

"Good boy."

Jason made his way to the kitchen, quickly digging into the pantry and getting what he needed. He didn't want his boyfriend to wait so long, so no waffles, but with his crazy metabolism--and as damn _skinny_ as he was, he couldn't afford to miss meals.

He made his way back into the bedroom in two minutes with a bowl of cereal, and delivered the bowl in the middle of his lap.

" _Voila_ ," Jason says, as if he was presenting a five-star meal.

Tim raises an eyebrow. "Cookie Crisp?"

"Ah, ah." He waved an admonishing finger. " _Cookie a la Crisp_. Jason style."

Tim looked unamused, but gave him a thankful smile, anyway. Jason climbed back under the covers and resumed the movie. It was good that he ate something other than marshmallows, and he was starving, discernible by the incredible speed at which he inhaled the cereal.

Halfway through the movie--Tim seemed to enjoy it--Jason looked over at his boyfriend, fast asleep against his shoulder. He watched the remainder of the movie through and removed the empty bowl of cereal from his lap. His hair was dry, at this point, so Jason shut off the laptop and placed it on the floor so he could properly snuggle with his Babybird. He worked too hard for his own good.

Tim didn't even wake to the phone calls from Bruce, which after the second one, Jason told him the truth: Tim was exhausted, and whatever that was so demanding could wait for awhile. Bruce seemed understanding--for the first time in forever, Jason thought bitterly, and cuddled with his boyfriend.

He was pretty tired, too.


End file.
